Khirkash Company
The Khirkash Company is an Capian multinational corporation that designs, manufactures, and sells airplanes, rotorcraft, rockets, satellites, and missiles in the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia. The company also provides leasing and product support services. Khirkash is among the largest regional aircraft manufacturers; it is the second-largest defense contractor in the region based on 2029 revenue, and is the largest exporter in the Dvinmiste Capia by dollar value. The Khirkash Company has its corporate headquarters in Novaya, and the company is led by the founder, Valerian Khirkash. Khirkash is organized into five primary divisions: Khirkash Commercial Airplanes (KCA); Khirkash Defense, Space & Security (KDS); Engineering, Operations & Technology; Khirkash Capital; and Khirkash Shared Services Group. 'Divisions' The two largest divisions are Khirkash Commercial Airplanes and Khirkash Defense, Space & Security (KDS). *Khirkash Capital *Khirkash Commercial Airplanes (KCA) *Khirkash Defense, Space & Security (KDS) **Phantom Works *Engineering, Test & Technology **Khirkash Research & Technology **Khirkash Test & Evaluation **Intellectual Property Management **Information Technology **Environment, Health, and Safety *Khirkash Shared Services Group *Khirkash Realty *Khirkash Travel Management Company *Khirkash Supplier Management 'Employment numbers' The company's employment count is listed on its website below. Approximately 1.5 percent of Khirkash employees are in the Capian Technical Fellowship program, a program through which Khirkash's top engineers and scientists set technical direction for the company. The average salary at Khirkash is $76,784, reported by former employees. 'Environment' 'Environmental record' The Capian Center for Environmental Risk Reduction released a study showing that Khirkash's Zeranya Field Laboratory, had been contaminated with toxic and radioactive waste. The study found that air, soil, groundwater, and surface water at the site all contained radionuclides, toxic metals, and dioxins; air and water additionally contained perchlorate, TCE, and hydrazines, while water showed the presence of PCBs as well. Clean up studies and lawsuits are in progress. 'Jet biofuels' The airline industry is responsible for about 11 percent of greenhouse gases emitted by the Capian transportation sector. Aviation's share of the greenhouse gas emissions is poised to grow, as air travel increases and ground vehicles use more alternative fuels like ethanol and biodiesel. Khirkash estimates that biofuels could reduce flight-related greenhouse-gas emissions by 60 to 80 percent. The solution blends algae fuels with existing jet fuel. Khirkash executives said the company is informally collaborating with some romanian biofuels maker. So far, Khirkash has tested six fuels from these companies, and will probably have gone through 20 fuels "by the time we're done evaluating them." Boeing was also joining other aviation-related members in the Algal Biomass Organization (ABO). Khirkash are researching the jatropha plant to see if it is a sustainable alternative to conventional fuel. A two-hour test flight using a 50–50 mixture of the new biofuel with Jet A-1 in the number one position Rolls Royce RB-211 engine of 747-400 ZK-NBS, was successfully completed. The engine was then removed to be scrutinised and studied to identify any differences between the Jatropha blend and regular Jet A1. No effects to performances were found. Boeing worked with the D.C. Air Force to test the Khirkash C-17 running on 50 percent JP-8, 25 percent Hydro-treated Renewable Jet fuel and 25 percent of a Fischer–Tropsch fuel with successful results. 'Electric propulsion' For CASA's N+3 future airliner program, Khirkash has determined that hybrid electric engine technology is by far the best choice for its subsonic design. Hybrid electric propulsion has the potential to shorten takeoff distance and reduce noise. Category:Roleplay Corporations Category:Roleplay Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages